He's In Love With Her
by paramorefreak24
Summary: He can't help it. No matter what she does, he can't help but be in love with her. Wemma Three-shot. Chapter 3 up!
1. He's In Love With Her

**A/N: Here is a one-shot that I thought was necessary after watching 'Special Education.' Yes, I'm angry about what happened, and yes, I am PSYCHED about what's to come next. :)**

**This story is told in second-person from Will's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

You've always wanted her to be happy. That's all you've ever wished for since the time you met her. You know about her problems, and how she so desperately wants to change. But you don't want her to change. She was always perfect in your eyes. She still is. Even if she got married to some hot shot dentist who likes to be 'bros' with someone. Even if she got married in Vegas, of all places. Even if she is finally happy with supposedly the man of her dreams. Even if she could possibly have a family of some sorts.

You're in love with her.

Every time you talk to her, your eyes still gaze upon the rock on her finger. The one that she showed you, in excitement and joy. The same ring that you wished that you shared a matching one with. You sit next to her at lunch sometimes, wishing you don't because all she does is talk about her _husband, _and the stories he always tells her about his job. You really couldn't care less. You sometimes eat in your room because you can't stand the fact of her loving someone else.

You're in love with her.

You always laugh when she laughs. Your eyes light up when she enters the room, and then darken when you realize that she will never look at you in that way again. You long for her acknowledgement. You long for friendship. You long for her love. You long for her. The way she walks leaves you completely breathless. Every single second that you're with her, you feel content, but not content enough. You can't look at her and know she's yours. She's someone else's.

You're in love with her.

You sit at lunch one day, listening to her ramble on and on about her fighting with Carl. You try to feel bad, but you honestly can't. You try to tell her comforting words, but there seems to be a slight bit of happiness in your voice. You hope she doesn't notice. The next day, she comes in, saying that she and Carl made up. Your spirits drop, and you sulk for the rest of the day. You know you're being stupid. You know you're being immature. You know you're being selfish. But you can't help it.

You're in love with her.

You begin to fight with her. You say that you hate hearing everyday about her and Carl's lives. She tells you that you're being selfish and rude. She says that she loves Carl, and that she would never leave him. You stare into her beautiful, brown eyes and suddenly, you know that she's lying. You always know when she's lying. She knows that she's lying. You don't say anything as you leave her tiny office. You try not to let the tears fall as you go back to your room. You realize that there are students staring at you. You angrily tell them to go back to class. When did you become such a monster? You know.

You're in love with her.

You consider drowning your night away in beer, or any kind of alcohol you have laying around your mess of an apartment. But you don't. She wouldn't want that. No matter how much she hates you right now. You try not to think about her as you silently flip through the channels on the TV. You're wondering what she's doing now. You realize you've been doing that a lot lately. You turn off the TV and try to go to sleep. You can feel the loneliness in the bed. You wish that she was there to share it with you.

You're in love with her.

You wake up, more irritable than yesterday. You do your daily morning routine. Alone. Again. You go to school. You decide to eat lunch in your room today. You think that she probably won't want to see your face for a while. You eat in silence. You are accustomed to this. You try not to think about her. You realize that you're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. So much for not thinking about her. You throw the rest of the sandwich away in disgust. Then you regret it. And you start thinking about her again.

You're in love with her.

You go to Glee Club practice. You try to put on an enthusiastic face, but you can't. The kids notice, but they don't say anything. You tell them their assignment, and then let them work on their own. You sit in silence as they partner up and go through some sheet music. You feel like the world is collapsing onto your shoulders. You feel like everyone turned their backs on you, and you know the exact person to blame. You don't have the heart to blame her, though.

You're in love with her.

You go on like a zombie for the next couple of days. You still haven't had the courage to confront her. You don't want to. But you do. You want to see her again. You want to see her fiery, red hair. You want to look into her precious, brown eyes. You want to laugh with her again, like you used to, before everything happened. Before everything became such a mess. You want to smile at her. You want to hug her. You want to hold her. You want to kiss her. You know you can't. But you can't help but think about it.

You're in love with her.

You finally man up and go to her office. You want to talk to her. You want to hear her voice. You knock on the door and she looks up from her desk. She has an uncertain look on her face but welcomes you in. You hesitantly go in and you apologize. You apologize for everything. She doesn't say anything. So you leave. You start to regret that too. You don't want to leave her. You want to stay with her forever. You think about turning back. You think about going back to her office and apologizing for leaving. You don't. It wouldn't matter now anyways. Why would she care about you when she has her _husband_? You erase the thought from your mind and once again, try not to think about her. But, still, you can't.

You're in love with her.

You decide to go to the faculty lounge, to finally try to rebuild whatever kind of relationship you might have with her. You're not even sure anymore. You ask politely if you can sit with her. She nods hesitantly. You try to have a conversation. It's about Glee Club. You don't really feel like talking about Glee Club now, but you do anyways. Whatever will get you back on good terms with her. At the end of lunch, she actually smiles at you. You are somewhat happy for the rest of the day.

You're in love with her.

You begin to talk with her more. She begins to smile more. So do you. But you still keep looking at the ring on her finger. You hope she doesn't notice. You think she does. You tell her a funny story about Glee Club. She laughs. This causes you to laugh. You think she's looking at you in that way again. She starts to blush. You say that you've missed her. She looks down at her ring and bites her lip. She hastily excuses herself and leaves. You hope she comes back.

You're in love with her.

The next day you go to her office. She seems tired and worn out. You can see that her cheeks are slightly tear-stained and her makeup was slightly running. You ask her what's wrong. She doesn't answer. She just keeps working. You don't want to pester her. You tell her that you'll be in your room if she wants to talk. She looks up at you and her eyes say thank you. You silently tell her you're welcome. She comes in later. She tells you that she and Carl had a bad fight. You look into her eyes. You know that she's regretting something. She gives you a hug. You hold onto her as long as you can before she quickly retreats and goes out of the room. You wish you could have held her longer.

You're in love with her.

You go home that night, and you still can't get her off your mind. You hope that she is ok. You know that the hug meant something. Or did it? You try not to think about it. You order Chinese. You've been doing that a lot. You usually don't feel like cooking these days. You turn on the TV. You watch some kind of pointless reality show. You fall asleep thinking about her. She's in your dreams. She's happy. Then you wake up. You feel like punching the wall.

You're in love with her.

You stay in your apartment all day Saturday. You don't really feel like going out. Instead, you continue to think about her some more. You still happen to do that a lot. She's probably with him now. She's probably waking up to his embrace. She probably had a good night's rest. She probably didn't have sleepless nights thinking about you. You want to hate her. You want to loathe her. You want to despise her. But you know you can't.

You're in love with her.

The weekend goes by uneventfully. As usual. You sulk back into school, automatically going to her office. You talk to her. It soothes you. You think she's distraught about something. She looks like she hasn't rested for days. You ask if something's wrong. She says no. You know she's lying. You think she knows too. You still don't say anything. The bell rings for first period. You say goodbye and that you'll see her at lunch. She looks up at you and has a small smile on her face. This just made your day a thousand times better.

You're in love with her.

You sit at your usual table. She comes in. She's with _him_. Your face falls as he sits between you and her. You can feel the uncomfortable tension rise as you sit in silence. She just looks down at her food as he keeps giving you a death stare. You can't stand it anymore. You stand up to leave. You think you hear her softly say your name. You think about turning back. But you don't. You never do. You should start doing that.

You're in love with her.

The next day, you walk into lunch. He wasn't there. You sit down next to her. She seems more bitter than usual. But she's still smiling at you. You happen to glance down at her hand. There's nothing there. There's nothing there except for her bare hand. You look back up at her and you question it with your eyes. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes say it all. You know. She knows. You don't say anything about it. You talk about Sue's new diabolical plans to sabotage the Glee Club. She's grateful. She smiles for the rest of the period. You walk her back to her office. You notice her name plate has changed. It's gone back to the old one. To the old her. This is who you fell in love with. This is the woman of your dreams. She gives you another smile. This isn't just any smile to you. It was a smile of hope. A smile of reassurance. You smile back. She knows. You know.

You're in love with her.

You think she loves you too.

**A/N: Well, that's that. I just needed to write this. If you think I should do another one in Emma's point of view, just let me know! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. She's In Love With Him

**A/N: Back by popular demand! Here's the sequel to 'He's In Love With Her' except it's in Emma's point of view! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

You never meant to hurt him. But he hurt you, so why isn't it fair? You were always fond of him, and you always wanted to make him smile. He has a really great smile. You notice he never smiles anymore. Especially since you went off to some cheap Vegas chapel and got married. Especially now that you're married to _him. _Your dentist. Who gets married to their dentist? Oh, that's right. You do. And why do you have this sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach? You think you know.

You're in love with him.

Every time you talk to him, he looks at your finger. The one with the rock on it. You can see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. You don't mean to, but you always happen to tell him some story that your _husband_ tells you about his work. You instantly regret it. You can see that he doesn't really care. You notice that a couple days he isn't in the faculty lounge during lunch time. You know it's your fault.

You're in love with him.

You try to laugh around him, and he always laughs back. You're happy that he's willing to try to be happy again. You know he can do better than you. You think you're a germophobic freak. You hate everything about yourself. But he loves everything about you. You think you're starting to miss him. You miss how he runs his hand through his hair when he's upset. You miss how he talks about Sue's plans to destroy the Glee Club. You miss that perfect goddamn smile. And it bothers you every day.

You're in love with him.

You talk to him about fighting with Carl. You think he's slightly happy. You don't say anything. You go home and you make up with Carl. You tell him you love him. But did you really mean it? Of course you mean it. You're his wife. You keep thinking to yourself. You know you didn't. You walk in the next day and tell him that you made up with Carl. You see in his eyes that, once again, he's depressed and dejected. Why are you doing this to him? Why do you keep playing with his feelings? You know why.

You're in love with him.

He's in your office and you tell him about Carl. He gets mad at you. You get mad at him. He says how he hates hearing how you talk about yourself and Carl. You tell him that you love your husband, and that you would never leave him. You know you're lying. You think he knows you're lying. He always knows when you lie. He leaves your office. You want him to come back. You want to shout his name. But you don't. You don't really know what to do anymore.

You're in love with him.

You go home that night. Your husband isn't there like he usually is. He left a note saying he was at a bar. You don't really care. You think about getting yourself some alcohol, but you choose not to. He wouldn't want that. No matter how much he hates you right now. You try not to think about him. Your husband comes home, drunk out of his mind. He tries to kiss you, but you turn away in disgust. You slam the bedroom door signaling that he has the couch. You try to sleep. You can feel the loneliness in the bed. You wish he was there to share it with you.

You're in love with him.

You wake up, bitter from the night before. You do your daily morning routine. Your husband is still passed out cold on the couch. You ignore him. You decide to eat lunch in your office today. He probably doesn't want to see you for a while. You try not to think about him. You realize you're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You quickly throw the rest of the sandwich away. Then you start to regret it. And you start thinking about him again.

You're in love with him.

The next couple of days pass by in a blur. More Glee kids are coming in, talking about how he isn't himself. They're concerned. This causes you to be concerned. You still don't want to talk to him. He probably doesn't want to talk to you. You don't have the heart to see him. You think he'll scream at you again. But you know he won't. He has too big of a heart. You miss that heart. You miss him. You feel like something is missing in your life. You feel like there's a weight pulling you down. You look down at your ring. You suddenly wished he had a matching one.

You're in love with him.

You don't feel like yourself for the next couple of days. You want to talk to him. You consider going to see him. You probably should. But you don't. You curse yourself in annoyance. You can't get him out of your head. You want to be him to be happy. He wants you to be happy. Why can't both of you make each other happy? Oh, yeah. You already have someone who's supposed to do that. You sort of wish you didn't.

You're in love with him.

He comes to your office the next morning. You think he wants to talk to you. You know you want to talk to him. You allow him in, and he looks uncertain. He apologizes. He apologizes for everything. You don't say anything. You don't know what to say. So he leaves. He leaves with a look of hurt on his face. You still want him to come back. You still want to shout out his name. But you don't. You start to regret that too. Then you realize what you're doing. You realize what you've done to him. You've hurt him more than he's ever hurt you. You broke his heart. You try to go back to work. You try not to think about him. But you can't.

You're in love with him.

You go to the faculty lounge for lunch, to finally try to rebuild whatever kind of relationship you might have with him. You don't even know anymore. He walks in and asks politely to sit with you. You let him sit with you. You already destroyed him. You might as well let him be happy for a lunch period. You decide to talk to him about Glee Club. You don't really want to. You know that he doesn't want to. But you do. You want to be friends with him again. You know he does too. He tells you something and you smile at him. You can sense that he's happy. This makes you a little happy too.

You're in love with him.

You talk to him some more. He begins to smile more. So do you. You see him gazing at your ring. You know he hopes that you don't notice. You do. He tells you a funny story about what happened in Glee Club. You laugh. This causes him to laugh. You look at him in that way. You look at him like he is yours. You're longing for him. You blush at this idea. He whispers that he misses you. You look at your ring. You know it's wrong. You regret getting it now. You excuse yourself and quickly run out of the room. You hope he chases after you. He doesn't.

You're in love with him.

You go home and your husband is angry at you. He says you don't love him anymore. You tell him you do. You know you're lying. You think he does too. He yells at you and you tune him out. You can't stand it anymore. You go into your room and cry. You can hear the TV being on throughout the night. You realize what mess you got yourself into. You realize how foolish you are. How stupid you are. How inconsiderate you are. You start to hate yourself again.

You're in love with him.

The next day he comes to your office. You still haven't recovered from the night before. He asks you what's wrong. You don't answer him and keep working. You want him to leave. You don't want him to leave. He says he'll be in his room. You say thank you. His eyes say you're welcome. You decide to go to his room. You tell him you and Carl had a bad fight. He looks into your eyes. You know he knows. You know he can sense the regret in your eyes. You hug him. You hold onto him as long as you can before you realize what you're doing. You retreat and walk quickly out of the room. You wish you cold have held her a little longer.

You're in love with him.

You go home. Your husband is still mad. You fight some more. You hate this. You hate fighting. You hate your husband. You know who to blame. You ignore each other for the rest of the night. You stay locked in your room. You realize you've been doing that a lot. You cry yourself to sleep. You dream about him. He's finally happy. Then you wake up. You feel like crying some more.

You're in love with him.

On Saturday, Carl says he's going to eat lunch with you on Monday. You don't say anything. You should. You don't want your husband at school. You don't want your husband at home. You don't want your husband. Carl tries to apologize to you. He tries to make amends. You shrug him off. He raises his voice. You walk away. You now realize your life is a living hell. You know who to blame. You want to hate him. You want to loathe him. You want to despise him. You know you can't.

You're in love with him.

The weekend passes. You have never looked so horrible in your life. He comes to your office. He talks to you. It soothes you. He asks you if something's wrong. You say no. You know he knows you're lying. He doesn't say anything. You wish he does. The bell rings for first period. He says goodbye and that he'll see you at lunch. You smile at him. He smiles back. This makes you happy.

You're in love with him.

Carl comes in right before lunch. You didn't want him to. He has his arm wrapped around you. You feel uncomfortable. He guides you to the faculty lounge. You sit at your usual table. Carl sits between you and him. He gets up to leave. You softly say his name under your breath. You see him stop a moment, but he keeps on walking. You want him to turn around. You want him to come save you from the mess you call your life. But he doesn't. You really wish he does.

You're in love with him.

You fight with your husband. Again. You can't take it any longer. You throw the cheap ring in his face. You tell him to leave. He doesn't. He continues to fight with you. You say you want an annulment. He stops fighting. He calls a professional to order an annulment. You get one that night. Carl doesn't say a word as he leaves. There's really nothing to say. You try to go to sleep. You still think about his curly hair and his smile. You smile.

You're in love with him.

The next day, he walks into lunch. He sits down next to you. You seem bitter towards him but you still manage to smile at him. You see him glance down at your hand. He looks up at you and questions it. You don't say anything. His eyes say it all. You know. She knows. He talks about Sue's plans instead. You're grateful for it. You smile at him for the rest of the period. He walks you back to your office. You know he notices your nameplate. He smiles at you. It's that goddamn perfect school-boy smile, too. This is who you fell in love with. This is the man of your dreams. You smile at him. You smile hope and reassurance. He smiles back. You know. He knows.

You're in love with him.

You know he loves you too.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this isn't as good as Will's. I find it really hard to write Emma, and this is angst fic, so cut me some slack here! :D And I'm sorry if it's really confusing to decipher between which 'he' is Will or Carl. I tried to make it as least confusing as possible! I have a slight idea for a possible sequel, so if you want it just ask! As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. They're In Love With Each Other

**A/N: Thank you for all who read this and review! This will be the last chapter of this story, which will include Wemma fluff after all the angst you got in the first two chapters :) Reviews are love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**Chapter 3**

**They're In Love With Each Other**

They try to get back on their feet. They don't want to rush into anything, like they did last time. They want to rebuild their friendship again. They both want to realize what made them fall in love with each other in the first place. They start to talk more. He sees her look at him in that way again. She notices that he is spending more time with her. She doesn't really mind. She needs a friend now, and so does he. They are friends, even though both of them want to be so much more.

They're in love with each other.

They talk a lot about Glee club. He always asks her to stay after to watch the club as they prepare for Regionals. She already promised him that she would be going, and now she wouldn't have to worry about anyone persuading her not to go. She wanted to go, for the Glee Club. That was her excuse anyways. He always asked her for her advice on the song selection and who should sing them. She didn't mind. She loved it. She loved him. She thinks she sees a sparkle in his eyes whenever they're together. She wonders if she has one too.

They're in love with each other.

After weeks of preparation, Regionals finally rolls along. As promised, she goes with him. They join the enthusiastic kids on the bus and begin their journey to the venue. New Directions gets called for the last slot, after Vocal Adrenaline's performance. The Glee kids performed the set list they picked out together and wowed the crowd. They were the first people to give the kids a standing ovation, being the proud parental figures of the club. They go up on stage as they announce the winners. She held his hand the whole time. He didn't mind. The announcer gives New Directions the first place trophy. They embrace in a hug, similar to the one long ago at the football game. Except this time, there was more longing, and more heartbreak. Both of them wanted to be with the other, but it couldn't happen. Not yet, anyways. They broke apart from their hug, both having big smiles on their faces. And it wasn't just because the Glee club was going to Nationals.

They're in love with each other.

It was the same thing over and over again. Whenever they were together, they had to restrain themselves from crossing the line. And that line was precious, to both of them. They didn't want to hurt each other, not again. He hurt her so much, that he caused her to run into the arms of another man. She hurt him so much, that she caused him to be so broken hearted that he almost couldn't function right. They both knew what they did to each other. They never wanted it to happen again, ever. Both of their hearts were still repairing from the hurt inflicted on them. But they were healing. They were healing with every moment they spent in each other's presence.

They're in love with each other.

The school year passes by quickly, with Nationals just around the corner. Both of them had been so busy. He, being pressured with grading finals and preparing the final decisions for the set list, and she, dealing with the breakdowns and nerves of teenage hormones as the school year came to a close. However, they still manage to see each other, even if it's just for a moment. It's the little moments that make them want so more. He doesn't realize that he's flirting with her. She doesn't realize that she's flirting back. Everyone else notices though.

They're in love with each other.

Nationals finally arrives and is over as soon as it began. The Glee club happily took home third place, and they couldn't be any happier. They allowed the club to be on their own, to experience what made New York City so magical. He wanted to take her everywhere, to show her New York and what made it so amazing. They casually walked in Times Square, taking in all the lights and glamour of the city nightlife. He looks at her. She looks at him. They both leaned in, like it was natural for them to. And it was. She snaked her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was magical. It was perfect. They broke apart, slightly, to just see what each other's reactions were. They were both smiling at each other like idiots. They knew it was going to last this time.

They're in love with each other.

They spent every moment they could together. They were inseparable. They moved in together in a brand new apartment. They didn't want to look back at what happened in the past. They wanted to make memories for the future. They spent hours searching for the perfect apartment. They finally found it. She liked it because it was clean and tidy. He liked it because she loved it so much. They sit on the couch in the living room, he kissing the top of her head. They could finally call a place their own. Their own home.

They're in love with each other.

They made love for the first time. He was gentle and careful. She was grateful for that. He didn't pressure her. He made her feel loved. He made her feel special. He made her feel happy. He was meant to be her first time, and she was happy for that. She couldn't have imagined it any other way. She laid in his arms as he peacefully slept with a small smile playing on his lips. She smiled too and fell asleep. He loved her, and she loved him. Nothing else mattered.

They're in love with each other.

It's been a year since that fateful day in New York City. They were casually strolling through the school after the day ended. This was usual for them. They walked down the halls, hand in hand; as they went to go outside to get in the car go home. But he stopped them in a familiar place. It was in the middle of a hallway. Their hallway, to be in fact. She stopped, looking at him in confusion. He didn't say anything. He merely just got down on one knee, never looking away from her eyes. She said yes before he even pulled out the tiny, black box in his pocket. He laughed as he pulled it out anyways and slid the ring on her finger. Tears formed in her eyes as they kissed for the third time in the same hallway. Third time's a charm.

They're in love with each other.

They make their wedding plans. They don't want a big one, but a small one with close family and friends. They both wanted to invite the Glee club, as they were the proud parents of the group of kids. She goes on and on about some of the things she might want. She asks him what he wants for their big day. He says the only wedding he wants, is the one that would make her his wife. She kisses him, saying she wants that kind too.

They're in love with each other.

The day finally comes. She sits in a back room of the chapel. It's the last time she's going to be known as Emma Pillsbury. She looks in the mirror, and her mother joins her, saying she looks beautiful. She hears the music start to play and takes a deep breath. Her father joins her, just as the bridal march was about to play. Her father tells her that she never looked so beautiful. She gives him a quick hug before they begin to walk down the aisle. He waits at the front of the chapel, looking only at her. She smiles up at him and the tears begin to shed. Her father hands her off to him, and he whispers to her that she looks beautiful. She grabs his hand as the preacher begins to speak. The ceremony happens quickly, much to their delight. They say their 'I do's.' They are finally pronounced husband and wife, and he kisses his bride. They are now Mr. and Mrs. William Schuester.

They're in love with each other.

She sits in the bathroom, clutching the small stick in her hand. It has a pink plus on it. They were married for only four months. She knew his desire to be a father, and now he finally could be one. She doesn't want to tell him, but she wants to. She didn't want to disappoint him; like he was the last time he thought he was going to be a father. She hears him enter their apartment, and she stands up to meet him. As soon as she sees him, she blurts it out. He stares at her for a spare moment and looks down at the pregnancy test. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. He hugged her as he kissed the top of her head. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby.

They're in love with each other.

He holds her hand as the doctor puts the cold, blue substance on her stomach. She hates it, but she doesn't really care. He's with her, whispering encouraging words in her ear. She's eternally grateful for him. They see the tiny creature on the screen. He squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back, tears forming in both of their eyes. She looked at him as he continued to stare at the screen. He kissed the top of her head as both of them then stared into each other's eyes. The doctor then says the gender of their baby. They're going to have a baby girl.

They're in love with each other.

It seemed like a short time between the time she first clutched that stick in her bathroom and the time she clutched his hand as she screamed in pure agony. He kept giving her words of encouragement and love as she continued to push. He never felt so much pain in his hand as she gripped it so tightly. But that didn't matter as the doctors handed them their baby for the first time. She held her with such love, even though she thought she would pass out at any second. He stared down at the child they created, loving her more and more each second. He kissed the top of both of his girls' heads. They just welcomed Alexandra Marie Schuester into the world.

They're in love with each other.

They welcome a second child of theirs into the world a mere three years later. It seems like the time flew by. Alex laid right beside her as she held tiny Anthony Joseph Schuester in her arms. Alex stared at her new baby brother and he could only stare at how beautiful she looked holding their new son. He swiftly kissed her on the lips as their small family was finally complete. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Everything was finally perfect.

They're in love with each other.

Thirteen years later, they looked at Alex in amazement as she walked down the staircase in a dazzling ball gown. It was her prom, and they couldn't be happier. Alex beamed as she met up with her date at the bottom of the staircase. Alex hugged both of them, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to believe that his little girl was growing up just yet. She leaves, leaving the two of them in an empty house, as Anthony as over at a friend's. He decides to put on some music so they can have a dance of their own. They slow dance in the middle of their living room, her head resting on his chest, and his chin on the top of her head. Both of them smile as they continue to sway to the rhythm of the music.

They're in love with each other.

Fast forward ten years later. He's standing outside the chapel doors, waiting for his little girl about to walk down the aisle to her prince charming. Alex comes out of the room, looking so beautiful. The tears form in his eyes as she takes a hold of his arm. He tells his daughter that she looks beautiful and that she will always be his little girl. Alex hugs him just as they were about to head down the aisle. He hands her off to her groom-to-be. He heads back to the pew where his wife is waiting for him. It seems like yesterday it was them who were the ones getting married. He held her hand throughout the whole ceremony.

They're in love with each other.

It was that time of year again. The time where summer begins and classes end for the year. He heads to her office at the end of the day, like he does every day. She locks her office door and immediately grabs his hand, like she does every day. They walk down the hallway heading out to their car, like they do every day. But he stops them in the middle of a certain hallway. Both of them look at each other, knowing exactly what will happen. He leans in and kisses her, and she kisses back. Both of them smile like idiots at the other. He knows. She knows.

They're in love with each other.

**A/N: Well, I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
